Desarrollo
'Introduccion' Craftear nuevo equipo requiere y materiales de desarrollo (solo se requiere uno para cada intento). La rareza y tasa de éxito dependen de la receta de los recursos utilizados y la clase de su nave secretaria. Su nave secretaria es el barco que esta en la posicion #1 de la flota principal. Algunos equipos no se pueden craftear, ver lista. Muchas veces no podrás craftear el equipo de la receta utilizada (es cuando sale la caja con el pinguino). En ese caso, el material de desarrollo utilizado no desaparecera. Los materiales de desarrollo pueden ser ganados al completar misiones, expediciones y en el World 2-4. 'Teoria de Desarrollo' Según los datos recogidos, el desarrollo de equipos sigue ciertos patrones. En teoría, la receta para cualquier pieza de equipo es 10 veces su valor como chatarra. Sin embargo, algunos equipos específicos sólo puede ser construido cuando la nave Secretaria se pueda equipar con ese equipo. Además, el recurso que utiliza la mayor parte de en un intento dado aumentará la probabilidad de tipos relacionados. Tipos de equipamiento: La munición crea armas, el acero crea Motores, bauxita crea Aeronaves, radar o sonar. 'Recetas de Desarrollo' Material de entrada se puede ajustar en una unidad dígitos en la parte superior e inferior del marco donde dice el número con el botón "▼" "▲". ''NOTA: Estas recetas son los costos de ''recursos mínimos que necesita, condensados hasta el equipo más recomendado para facilitar la navegación y el uso. Si te gustaría ver recetas de otros artículos, por favor véase la lista de recetas de desarrollo por artículo. Las recetas amarillas destacadas tienen tamaños grandes de muestras y son un poco mas precisos. 'Aviones Navales' Nivel de HQ requerido: 20 Nivel de HQ recomendado: 30 Nave Insignia recomendada: Armored Aircraft Carrier, Standard Aircraft Carrier, Submarine Aircraft Carrier 'Equipo de Combate de Superficie' Nivel de HQ requerido: 20 Nivel de HQ recomendado: 30 Nave Insignia recomendada: Battleship, Fast Battleship, Aviation Battleship Equipamiento Anti Submarino Nivel de HQ requerida: 10 Nivel de HQ recomndada: 20 Secretaria recomendada: Destructor, Crucero Ligero, Crucero Torpedo, Submarino *Nota: El desarrollo del Type 93 SONAR fue incrementado en la actualización del 28/Febrero/2017 RADAR Nivel de HQ requerida: 20 Nivel de HQ recomendada: 30 Secretaria Recomendada: Acorazado, Acorazado de Aviación, Portaaviones Turbinas Nivel de HQ Requerida: 20 Nivdel de HQ Recomendada: 30 Secretaria Recomendada: Acorazado, Acorazado de Aviación, Portaaviones, Akashi Bulge Antitorpedo Nivel de HQ Requerida: 10 Nivel de HQ Recomendado: 50 (70+ para Grande) Secretaria Recomendada: Acorazado Misceláneo Tambores Nivel de HQ Requerida: Ninguno Nivel de HQ Recomendada: 20 Secretaria Recomendada: Submarino, Destructor, Crucero Ligero Drum Canister puede ser obtenido por "Quest Semanal F12" Equipamiento no desarrollable Equipamiento Inicial= Lista de equipos que no se pueden desarrollar pero si se pueden conseguir por equipos iniciales de las naves. Nota: Algunas de estas naves pueden que sean solamente obtenibles en eventos o por recompensas. |-|Recompensas de misiones= Lista de equipamientos obtenibles por Misiones. Todas estas misiones solamente se pueden completar una vez por lo tanto el numero de equipamiento obtenible es limitado. Algunos de estas misiones pueden requerir barcos exclusivos de eventos o recompensas. |-|Mejoras de Arsenal= List of equipment obtainable by improving within Akashi's Improvement Arsenal but not craftable nor stock equipment of any ships. Lista de equipamientos obtenibles por mejoras con Akashi, pero no son desarrollables ni son equipamientos iniciales en otros barcos. |-|Unobtenible= Lista de equipamiento actualmente no obtenible. Estos equipamientos fueron obtenibles en eventos pasados como recompensas o rankeo mensual. si se quiere saber como equiparlo para un mejor ataque visite esta pag Guia de Equipo